


兔子这么可爱，怎么能不搞呢？

by let_build_a_snowman



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_build_a_snowman/pseuds/let_build_a_snowman
Summary: 一件白色底黑条纹的针织衫，领子开到胸口，恰到好处地显露出他比女人还要光滑洁白的胸膛。针织衫外面是一件黑色的小西装，大概是天鹅绒或是什么看上去就毛茸茸的面料，在浴室刺目的白炽灯下反射出亮光来，显得高贵极了。不过这件高贵的衣服却不是穿在什么高贵的人身上——起码你不能把他现在映在镜子里两颊通红、浑身颤抖的形象称作高贵。





	兔子这么可爱，怎么能不搞呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 没有，其实就是之前在微博上的投稿，只不过大半夜的不想学习就再发一次在这里好了……  
> （本来想写新的来着，但没什么灵感。算了，我缓一缓。）

站在狭小的浴室里，John感觉自己全身就快要烧起来了。

“嘿，Deaky亲爱的，你还好吗？”是Freddie的声音，他在拍门，由于醉酒导致的慵懒尾音里明显带上了一丝忧虑。

“没……”John张了张嘴，嗓子却沙哑得不行，甚至没能发出声音来。

他清了清嗓子，努力让自己的声音正常一点，但汹涌的情欲快要将他淹没，他舌头打结，甚至没法把单词组合成一个完整的句子：“没……没……没事……就是……醉……醉了……”

只是说出这几个字就几乎耗费了他所有的力气，而他现在只能祈祷上帝，让Freddie不要听出什么异样。

屏住一口气，静静地听了会儿，门外似乎不再有什么动静，John这才松了一口气。

*  
他就站在盥洗池的正前方，面对着那面不大却足够明亮的镜子，镜子里映出他的身影来。

他们刚刚结束演出，Roger和Brian都去派对疯了。John的计划本来是找个借口偷偷溜回酒店，可是该死的，谁能告诉他为什么Freddie偏偏今晚居然不去派对？但很显然，他现在一团浆糊的脑子根本没法让他去考虑这个。

他的身体快把他逼疯了。

*  
他还穿着演出服。刚刚演出一结束他就跑回来了，还没时间换下来。而且更重要的是，他不想换下来。那是他最喜欢的一套演出服。

一件白色底黑条纹的针织衫，领子开到胸口，恰到好处地显露出他比女人还要光滑洁白的胸膛。针织衫外面是一件黑色的小西装，大概是天鹅绒或是什么看上去就毛茸茸的面料，在浴室刺目的白炽灯下反射出亮光来，显得高贵极了。不过这件高贵的衣服却不是穿在什么高贵的人身上——起码你不能把他现在映在镜子里两颊通红、浑身颤抖的形象称作高贵。

这件外套腰掐得恰到好处，即使没扣腹部的那颗扣子，腰线还是能完美契合他温润柔和的身体曲线。西装下面是一条黑色的紧身长裤，光滑的布料勾勒出他纤长笔直的腿部线条和紧致挺翘的臀部轮廓，还有现在，他已经硬了一个晚上的阴茎。他从没像今晚这样恨过这条裤子，让他已经硬得发疼的身体每走一步都承受着令人头重脚轻的摩擦却又没法让他真的释放出来。

John盯着自己穿着白色皮鞋的双脚发了一会儿愣，然后抬起那双眼角微微下垂的棕色眼睛，透过卷翘的睫毛朝镜子里看去——那条领结，那是今晚的罪魁祸首。一条真丝质的黑色领结，没什么特别的，除了，是下午演出开始前Freddie亲手给他的，更准确地说，亲手给他系上的。

John抬起胳膊，用双手轻轻圈住自己的脖子，背部靠在身后的瓷砖上。隔着两层布料，墙壁冰冷的温度还是传到了他的身体。他不由自主地抖了一下，接着便轻轻闭上双眼。他惊讶于自己手指的冰凉，明明他的身体还这么炙热。冰凉的触感提醒他记起仅仅几个小时之前，这条领结触及他颈子上敏感肌肤时候的冰凉，他因为这感觉汗毛都立起来了，又或者是因为Freddie冰凉的手指在他颈子上若有若无的触碰？他不知道。

但很快，他身体的热度就让他的手，又或者是早些时候的那条真丝领结变得温热了起来。他感觉到自己的身体在急切地朝所有这些敞开，想要热情地接纳一切。温热的体温没能让他的身体放松下来。温热，John想起Freddie在他脖颈周围吐出的温热气息，淡淡的烟草气味让他觉得安稳，但也紧张。

那时候Freddie站在John身后，抬高捏着领结两端的双手，用双臂圈着他，又从他头上缓缓落下。John发誓他感觉到了Freddie赤裸着的小臂擦过他的鼻尖。对着镜子调整了一下位置，Freddie紧接着就松开了环在John颈子前的手。John还来不及失望，就感觉到一双只能属于钢琴家的灵巧的手擦着自己的脖子绕了一圈，停在了自己后颈正中间的位置。又是一阵若有若无的触碰，只是这次来得更频繁，John知道Freddie是在打结。

*  
John硬了，从Freddie的身体擦过他鼻尖的那一刻他就硬了。

圈住自己颈子的双手终于也逐渐变得滚烫，John松开双手，睫毛扇动了两下，眼睛又重新看向镜子里的自己。

欲望让John的眼睛蒙上了一层水光，透过水光，他眸子里的那种饥渴和焦急是他自己都不曾见过的，这把他吓了一跳。他的脸颊因为情欲变得粉红，烫得甚至可以把水灼干。他有点太薄的嘴唇现在正紧紧抿在一起，或许刚才被他舔过或是咬过，那两片嘴唇像涂了唇釉似的泛着水光，显出一种不正常的红色来。在狭小空间的闷热与愈演愈烈的情热的共同作用下，很快，John的额头上、鼻尖上就铺满了小小的细密的汗珠，这让他的刘海和卷发不受控制地胡乱黏在他的脸上，但他没有心思去拨开自己的长发。他看起来像头受了惊吓的小鹿，整个逼仄的空间都回荡着他急促低沉的喘息声。

那条丝绸领结很衬他的脖颈，这是事实。他的颈子长而细，而这只大得有点过于夸张的蝴蝶结就更能体现出这种特质，让他像一只高傲的白天鹅，除了他现在应该是一只发情的母天鹅。黑色的丝绸和他脖颈处常年晒不到太阳的苍白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，任何人都会惊叹于那苍白的优美。不是惨白，不是冰冷，而是一种生动的白，那是温暖的苍白。随着他的呼吸，他的锁骨在领结下一起一伏，仿佛一种无声的诱惑。John不由自主地吞了一口口水，喉结在丝绸下滚动，惹得领结也微微颤动。

*  
John终于可以和那条折磨了自己一整晚的紧得要命的裤子告别了。他来不及整个脱掉，只把裤子褪到膝盖处便迫不及待地握上腿间的炙热。已经过去了一整晚，John知道自己坚持不了多久，光是把手轻轻放上去的刺激就让他两腿发软，只能咬紧下唇强迫自己不要发出太大的声音。毕竟，他仅存的一点理智还在提醒他，Freddie就在屋里，他会听到的。

“Freddie！”高潮的时候John还是忍不住叫了出来，虽然声音很小，但他不确定Freddie会不会听到。也许在心底，他有那么一点小小的希望，希望Freddie听到他喊他的名字，知道他的感觉。他不想Freddie总把他当小兔子宠，他想让Freddie看到他才不是个什么都不懂的小男孩。他想让Freddie对他做点什么，随便什么，他都会全盘接受。毕竟兔子才是那种色情到甚至能靠抚摸后背到达高潮的生物，不是吗？他在心里有点邪恶地想。

*  
足够长的时间，长到Roger和Brian都从派对上带了女孩回来，John终于打开了门。

“Freddie？！”他没想到的是，他开门时Freddie正靠在门框边抽烟。在他开门的前一秒，Freddie大概都在盯着浴室的那扇门。他的眼神就差把门烧出个洞来了。

“Deaky……”Freddie眯着眼睛望向John的眼睛，就像只狡猾的狐狸。

看来这次，兔子终于要落到狐狸的手上了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家观赏（我估计也没什么人），祝大家学习（考试周）愉快！


End file.
